


The Anderson Method

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson’s theory, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Married Couple, Romance, coat flip hair ruffle kiss, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Day 3: Coat Flip, Hair Ruffle, Kiss
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Wifey’s Sherlolly Week ‘21





	The Anderson Method

**Author's Note:**

> The Anderson Method is as important as the Scientific Method...but hotter. :)

“My goodness!” Molly exclaimed, walking through the door of 221B. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there!”

She began marching across the room toward where Sherlock was sitting, shaking the rain off her trench coat and then running her fingers roughly through her hair to dry it off a bit.

“So, how has your case been going since I’ve been- mmph!”

Before she saw it coming, Sherlock had unexpectedly grasped her face, leaned down, and crashed his lips into hers. Molly grabbed onto him in surprise more than anything else, taking a moment to adjust before tilting her head and really sinking into the kiss. After a blissful minute of snogging, Molly finally pulled back, laughing a little.

“Wh-what was that?”

Sherlock lifted an eyebrow. “Was that not what you wanted?”

“Well…” She blushed at her husband. “In a way, of course I  _ always _ want kisses from you. But why did you think I wanted that just now?”

“Well, you know, the flipping of your coat and ruffling your hair like that.”

Molly’s face contorted in amused confusion. “I’m sorry?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “ _ Anderson’s _ theory,” he clarified. 

“Oh  _ that _ !” Molly burst into laughter. “Gosh, I’d forgotten about that. But I’m sure he’d be chuffed to hear you haven’t!”

“Oh for God’s sake,” Sherlock groaned. “This never happened!”

Molly grabbed him by the shirt, holding him close before he could retreat. “Oooh yes it did...and it was  _ hot _ .”

His eyes brightened as Molly shrugged off her coat. “Was it?”

She nodded slowly, biting her lip as her fingers returned to his shirt. More specifically, the buttons on his shirt.

“In fact, I personally feel that the Anderson Method should become an international standard of romance,” Molly said, shoving him down the hallway in the direction of their bedroom.

Sherlock scooped her up in his arms, eliciting a happy squeal from her lips as he carried her the rest of the way down the hall.

“If you love me, Molly, at least do me the kindness of not saying his name again for the next half hour.”

“Deal!”


End file.
